The Betrayed
by LEaderMNB
Summary: Shikamaru turns on the leaf village and Hinata Too


**LEader: I don't know Rayman I'm a crappy writer and if it was up to me this would just be one huge lemon**

**Rayman21: That actually wouldn't be to bad but anyways I'm here to bring a new writer to Fanfic introducing LEader…**

**LEader: This is my first story don't bite to hard but be honest and let me know on what I can improve on Thanks!**

Chapter 1

Huff huff Naruto panted. "I cant keep this pace up", he thought to himself. He jumped up and hid in a tree. I've been running for to long im about to pass out, but I can't stop. I just can't let them catch me again I won't go back I must keep going for her sake, I will save her no matter what Believe it! With a surprising blast of energy he took off. If I can make it to Konoha village before nightfall ill be fine.

--------Elsewhere-----------

Shikamaru he's getting away, if he makes it they will know you are a traitor. No he will not get away it's to far and he's been tortured severely and should be more than to tired to continue. Besides even if he is still moving he won't make it before nightfall I'll get him then for sure. You scare me sometimes Shikamaru I'm glad I'm on your team. I'm glad you're on my team to Hinata I don't think I would have gone through any of this if it wasn't for you. I'm glad you did tell me how much you loved me Hinata it changed my life forever. Really Shikamaru stop it you're making me blush. Shikamaru I was wondering were are you keeping Hana? I'm sorry Hinata I can't risk telling you. Why not don't you trust me? If I didn't trust you I wouldn't have brought you along. Then why won't you tell me where you are keeping her? If I tell you and Naruto manages to escape and makes it to Konoha village they will come looking for us. They will most likely capture you and interrogate you. I won't tell them anything I promise I love you to much. I know you won't but Jiraya knows of a very powerful gen-jutsu that allows him to enter the depths of people's minds and uncover information the downside is once he is finished the jutsu is very likely to kill the subject and I will not risk your life with that Hinata. There! What is it Shikamaru? One of my shadow clones found him he is twenty miles outside the village. Hinata I want you to turn back and head to the compound. But I wana stay and fight with you. No! it's to dangerous we can't risk you getting caught now turn back before I force you back. Shikamaru you have that look in your eyes again… ok I'll turn back just come back to me. I love you (kisses him on the cheek) and vanishes.

-------17 miles outside of Konoha village-------

Damn they found me! I have to hurry there is no way I'm gonna give up now. Naruto you can't escape me I am smarter, faster, and stronger than you as I speak you are being surrounded by my clones (Naruto abruptly stops). Do you know what time it is Naruto? (Naruto's head looks up and he sees the sun is gone) Damn it all to hell! (Naruto struggles to escape the shadow net jutsu Shikamaru's clones had him in) Give up Naruto you're in my world now and unlike last time I won't underestimate you again. Tell me Shikamaru why did you betray us we were nothing but nice to you we treated you with respect I even looked up to you tell me why. If I told you I would have to kill you and we wouldn't want that demon inside of you to wake up now would we. Primary Lotus!! (Shikamaru looks up to see Lee taking down a few of his clones with one hit) jajajajaja Shikamaru laughs as he moves his left hand to create more shadow clones. (Slowly dark blobs with no discernable figures rise out from the ground) Form! (The blobs suddenly stand up straight and take the form of Shikamaru) What the hell was that I thought you were making shadow clones?! Silly Naruto these are my own breed of shadow clones I create them from the darkness of the world for you see there are about ten times more people with evil in their hearts than people with good in their hearts. I simply tap into that amazing power and it allows me to do whatever I want. Gyyyaaaahhh! What was that Shikamaru?! That was an example of my power and don't worry he's not dead he just won't be using those precious legs of his for a while. Damn you Shikamaru you're gonna pay for this! You and what army Naruto don't you see no one is here to help you not even Lee. He had no idea what hit him. Let us go Naruto we can't keep Hana waiting any longer.

---------Konoha village the next day-----------

Lady Tsunade Naruto has been gone for a week we have sent in a special search party for him. Hana's search party returned and have been debriefed they search was also inconclusive and to top it all off Lee was found a few miles outside the village with two shattered legs. What?! Where is Lee now? He is in the operating room. Lead me to him I will assist in the operation.

------After 13 hours of intense chakra channeling into Lee's legs------

Shizune don't allow anyone to interrupt me I'm am tired and need time to recuperate. Yes Tsunade but how did it go how is Lee? Lee is fine the rest is up to him. His legs will heal but his spirit took a large hit. If he doesn't believe he can be a ninja he will lose it all…


End file.
